guide_to_mspfandomcom-20200215-history
My Beau
Mybeau is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 87 (Epic Winning Movie Star), and currently holds the 2nd spot on the highscores board. She recently quit on May 15, 2015, saying she could not take any more haters, but has since returned. Contents Mybeau is known for having very long lasting movie series, some going over 300 episodes. Mybeau's movies are usually about love and heartbreak and family matters. She has recently began creating funny short movie series for fun. One of her newest series is Ghost Whisperer, which is based upon an actual TV series. Mybeau had modest beginnings making movies on MovieStarPlanet. Like many others, she did not start with a team or supporters, people who watched her movies were her only real supporters, and soon she began to make the top movies list with their help. Eventually, her support team branded themselves "Mybeauers" or "Beauers" and began her fame. Her earnings soon got her second on the first page. Although mybeau acquired fame, she was not well recognized as a truly popular and top figure on Moviestarplanet. Mybeau on number one spot. Mybeau's humble attitude and acceptance for all people has gotten her far. Many people love her because she treats everyone equally and always shows respect to the others. Many people also like that mybeau doesn't get involved with social media, such as Twitter, outside of MSP. She is very open and personable with her supporters and doesn't ask much of them, just that they continue being so supportive. Mybeau is known to be very interactive with her fans and does not give her supporters rules to follow. Because Mybeauers do not have rules as to what other MovieStars they are allowed to support, the majority of MyBeauers are Jersey Jewels (ItzJerz's fans). Hate Some users do not like mybeau simply because they are not fans of her movies or looks. The most common reason, however, is that they see her rising fame as a threat to pumpchkin. Beau has gotten a lot of hate, although she never harasses anyone at all. She usually gets blamed for something she didn't do. Most of the hate Angela (mybeau) gets is not from pump directly, but from Vivi Giovanni and her Vipers or in one particular case, Devesh (who has left Team Pump and MovieStarPlanet all together, but then rejoined as DeveshT). Although beau does not really care for the two mentioned users, it has never been documented that she has responded hatefully. A lot more hate comes from Porters who dislike mybeau. In some of her ArtBooks, beau includes a short saying about haters in general, but many can gather that these are directed toward the many Porters who dislike her. Many porters continuously bully mybeau on her wall and by messages. She and pump had both made movies telling the public about the hate, hers was called "An Open Letter To Pump." Australian controversy Recently, in the early days of February, drama has arisen in another server that she and packers made alternate accounts on. They are being accused of taking over and ruining the Australian server. The situation is similar to that in the American server where, many see their rise to fame as a threat to popular movie stars and think it was unfair that they were able to invade the first page within a month of joining. OutBackAngela and OutBackPacky, their accounts on the Australian server, have received copius amounts of hate on their guestbooks from supporters of Beautyandthebeauty, Sir Chicken1 and Purpleswagger. They preached that the Americans should move back to their own territory and stay out of their server. With the small group of supporters on the site, it is unknown yet whether or not they will give in to the hordes of haters and leave Australia's home for good. Trivia *Her real name is Angela, though some moviestars refer to her as "Angel-a." *She was the first MovieStar in all of MovieStarPlanet to reach 1 billion fame. *She is from China. *Angela took over the account from her older sister. *She has two backups: "ArchangelaG" and "Angela123321."